wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Smellment
Spewpa (Japanese: コフーライ Kofuurai) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 9 and evolves into starting at level 12. Biology Spewpa are small, insectoid Pokémon. They have a large, round head, which is light gray in the back with a darker gray face. There are two khaki-colored dots on their face, one above each eye. The face is bisected by a thin, black line that ends in a khaki-colored triangle at the top of the head. Spewpa have two ovular eyes that are the same color as their facial markings, and square black pupils and no visible sclera. Their body is covered with a white furry material, and there are red, black, and cream square particles surrounding it. In order to defend itself, Spewpa will bristle its fur to threaten predators or spray powder at them. In the anime Major appearances Multiple appeared in To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!, which evolved from Scatterbug, including one of them that and helped out. One of the Spewpa later evolved into a while battling with Dolan's and the rest evolved afterwards. Six Spewpa appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees! in the Winding Woods. Ash and had to save them from freezing in a blizzard, and later ended up saving one of the Spewpa from falling off a cliff. This helped them to master the Ash-Greninja form. Afterwards, they all evolved into Meadow Pattern Vivillon. Two of them reappeared in a flashback in Facing the Needs of the Many! and Till We Compete Again! as Spewpa. Minor appearances Spewpa made its debut appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Three Spewpa appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!, under the ownership of an unnamed . A Trainer's Spewpa appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Spewpa were used by the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief in Pangoro Poses a Problem, to stop X from protecting Alexa. With their Rage Powder, the Spewpa prevented X's Marisso and Salamè from listening to X's commands. Eventually, both were defeated, but X's Pokémon were left exhausted afterward. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] Spewpa appears as a Poké Ball summon. It will use to temporarily stun any nearby opponents that attack it, but doesn't move otherwise. Trophy information NA: Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokémon. This Bug-type Pokémon can harden its body to protect against attacks. If attacked in Smash Bros., it'll bristle up and paralyze its opponent with Stun Spore. However, it won't do anything if you don't attack it. Don't mess with it—it won't mess with you. '' '''PAL': Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokémon. This Bug-type Pokémon can harden its body to protect against attacks. In this game, it might bristle up and paralyse you with Stun Spore. "How ever can I avoid such a terrible fate?", you ask? Just leave it alone. Don't mess with Spewpa, and Spewpa won't mess with you. '' Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations on }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 4}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 219}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Shrub Forest (All Areas), Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Protect|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By TM/HM By |Poison Powder|Poison|Status|—|75|35}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=665 |name2=Spewpa |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=666 |name3=Vivillon |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Spewpa and its evolutionary relatives are the only Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. * Spewpa is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 213. Origin Spewpa is likely based on the larval forms of certain members of the family, such as the and , which construct snug cases of fibres and hairs that leave their heads exposed. Considering its evolutionary relatives, it may also represent a generic of a moth or butterfly, particularly cocoons. Name origin Spewpa may be a combination of spew and . Kofuurai may be a combination of 小 ko (small) or 粉 ko (powder) and 風来人 furaijin (wanderer). In other languages , , and |fr=Pérégrain |frmeaning=From |es=Spewpa |esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Puponcho |demeaning=From and Poncho |it=Spewpa |itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=분떠도리 Bun'ddeodori|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=粉蝶蛹 Fěndiéyǒng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=粉蝶蛹 Fándihpyúng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=स्प्यूपा Spewpa|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Спьюпа Sp'yupa|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} it:Spewpa de:Puponcho fr:Pérégrain ja:コフーライ pl:Spewpa zh:粉蝶蛹